There exists a need to minimize unwanted camera motion, which tends to occur when an operator moves a video camera or other motion picture camera during operation. There exist a number of prior art camera stabilizing devices, including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,618, and 5,243,470. However, these prior art devices tend to be relatively complex and costly.
Newer video cameras are equipped with optical or electronic image stabilizing systems, which suppress jiggle caused by the operator's hands shaking. However, these systems do not prevent the camera image from becoming slanted, as the operator moves about.